


Кроули не читает книг

by Algarifma



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Books, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarifma/pseuds/Algarifma
Summary: Если и есть какая-то вещь, которая не нравится Азирафаэлю в его змеином друге (за исключением того, что он демон, разумеется), так это факт, что Кроули не читает книг. Ведь Азирафаэль любит книги и хотел бы обсуждать их с демоном. Однако ангел не из тех, кто сдаётся!





	Кроули не читает книг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crowley doesn't read books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094706) by [IxiLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IxiLecter/pseuds/IxiLecter). 

Если Азирафаэлю и не нравилось что-то в Кроули - оставляя в стороне всю эту демоническую тему - так это то, что он не читал книг.  
Не то чтобы Кроули не нравились истории, культура получения знаний, нет. Напротив, он всегда был рад составить ангелу компанию на любом представлении (хотя предпочитал весёлые) или лекции, что выбирал ангел. Азирафаэль до сих пор с нежностью вспоминал тот день, когда ученики Милтона спорили о том, как передвигались змеи до того, как лишились ног, и Кроули хохотал так громко, что их попросили уйти.  
При этом каждый раз, стоило Азирафаэлю подарить ему настоящую книгу и затем во время следующей встречи спросить о ней, демон отвечал, что не нашёл её интересной, потерял, забыл про неё, или её украли, или придумывал ещё какую-нибудь причину, почему он её не прочёл. Однако Азирафаэль не терял надежды. Однажды. Однажды он обязательно найдёт книгу, которая понравится демону! И кто знает? Быть может, это разожжёт в демоне интерес к книгам, или хотя бы он найдёт своего любимого автора, книги которого он будет готов обсуждать с ангелом.  
Да.  
Азирафаэль, Начало и Ангел Восточных Врат, принял вызов.

  
**Месопотамия, 2560-й год до Р.Х.**

\- Ну что, ты прочёл ту глиняную табличку, что я дал тебе? Полагаю, записанная на ней поэма довольно милая, - произнёс ангел и бросил взгляд на новый облик своего компаньона. Почему он меняет их так часто? Но это было неважно - важно было то, прочёл ли демон эту глиняную табличку, потому что каким-то образом он не прочёл несколько предыдущих, подаренных ему Азирафаэлем.  
\- О, ага, эта табличка, да. Извини, я потерял её. К слову, ты слышал о новом рыбном ресторане тут неподалёку?

  
**Ассирия, 650-й год до Р.Х.**

\- Ту восковую табличку у тебя украли?  
\- Да, украли, полностью и бесповоротно.

  
**Египет, 29-й год до Р.Х.**

\- Кроули, привет. Я слышал, что случилось с Клеопатрой...  
Годом ранее царица Египта лишила себя жизни укусом змеи, чтобы не попасть в руки римлян.  
\- Азирафаэль, привет. Оу, да.  
\- Это был ты? Ну... ты знаешь, - ангел сглотнул, не зная, как спросить, сам ли Кроули укусил её. Азирафаэль знал, что демон дружил с этой остроумной и мудрой женщиной.  
\- Что? - демон моргнул.- О, так ты не знаешь! - он рассмеялся. - Нет, Клео цела и невредима. Мы инсценировали всё это. Разумеется, я настоял на участии змей, чтобы их больше осталось в истории! Книги об этом пишутся, пока мы с тобой разговариваем! - демон ухмыльнулся.  
Азирафаэль улыбнулся ему:  
\- И раз уж речь об этом, то скажи, ты прочёл папирус, что я дал тебе? Там тоже замечательная история, хоть и без змей.  
\- А, тот папирус, да, ну... Извини, но... Его сожрал верблюд.  
\- Верблюд?  
\- Да, большой голодный верблюд. Я прогуливался по улице, держа папирус перед собой и внезапно БАМ! Верблюд вырвал его у меня из рук и слопал.  
Азирафаэль моргнул. Пока что это была самая возмутительная история. Неважно, ему должно повезти в следующий раз.

  
**Рим, 377-й от Р.Х.**

\- Люди строят так много библиотек, это разве не чудесно, Кроули? - Азирафаэль улыбнулся демону.  
\- Чудесно, да, - ответил его компаньон, а Азирафаэль опечалился, что не может больше видеть змеиные глаза. Он понимал, почему Кроули изобрёл эти тёмные очки - чтобы люди перестали пялиться на него из-за необычных глаз, - но всё же, эти глаза были по-настоящему уникальными и по-своему великолепны.  
\- Пергамент оказался поистине прекрасным изобретением, мой дорогой приятель. Ты не добрался до историй "Илиада" и "Одиссея", что я дал тебе? - попытался ангел.  
\- Нет, прости, очень занят. Но сегодня что-то интересное будет в Колизее, почему бы нам не взглянуть?

  
**Германия, 1420**

\- Бумага намного лучше пергамента, но всё равно требуется очень много времени, чтобы создать копию книги. Я могу сотворить копию, если она кому-то понадобится, но Гавриил каждый раз шлёт мне записки, когда я это делаю.  
\- Он мудак, - сказал Кроули и отпил вина, которое они решили разделить.  
Азирафаэль попытался грозно взглянуть на компаньона, но у него не очень-то вышло. Та его часть, что любила книги, была определённо согласна с этим.  
\- Так что же, "Божественная комедия" тебе понравилась? - Азирафаэль не изменял себе и оставался упорным.  
\- О, та книга, да. Знаешь, я читал её на берегу реки Арно во Флоренции и вдруг заметил, что один мужчина читает её через моё плечо. Он посетовал, что ему пора идти, раз уж он банкир и у него важные дела, и я отдал ему книгу. Его звали Джованни ди Биччи де Медичи. Кто знает, возможно, это привьёт ему и всему его семейству любовь к искусству.  
Ангел моргнул. Это звучало довольно правдоподобно, и это он мог бы одобрить.  
\- Ты совершил благое дело, - улыбнулся он.  
Кроули нахмурился и зашипел на него.  
Азирафаэль продолжил:  
\- В любом случае, у меня есть ещё одна книга...  
\- ПЕЧАТЬ! - воскликнул Кроули, перебивая друга.  
\- Что?  
\- Наверное, можно создать механизм, который решит проблему копирования книг. Он будет печатать буквы прямо на бумаге, как пресс. Тебе придётся стать вдохновителем этого изобретения, разумеется.  
\- Как пресс... - повторил Азирафаэль, глубоко задумавшись, и все мысли о книгах для Кроули оказались забыты.  
Кроули ухмыльнулся.

  
**Франция, 1793**

\- Эти блинчики были воистину великолепны, ты не находишь?  
\- М-м-м, ты же почти лишился своей головы ради них, - ответил Кроули и долил ещё вина.  
\- Да, и я рад, что ты помог мне избежать бумажной волокиты. Кстати говоря, ты читал что-нибудь из Мольера?  
\- Нет, но мне нравятся его пьесы. Почему бы не выяснить, нет ли сегодня какой-нибудь постановки?  
Как Азирафаэль мог отказать?

  
**Лондон, 1895**

Азирафаэль вздохнул, обхватив пальцами томик Оскара Уайльда "Портрет Дориана Грея". Ему казалось, эта книга могла бы понравиться Кроули. Но в данный момент они не общались, после того спора насчёт святой воды.  
Может, он сумел бы передать книгу демону каким-нибудь другим способом?

  
**3 дня спустя**

Кроули взглянул на книгу, оставленную соседом на его ступенях, с рекомендательной запиской. У соседа был точно такой же почерк, как и у одного конкретного ангела.  
Змей вздохнул, но улыбнулся, затем направился в комнату, которая использовалась не очень часто. Комната была пустой - в ней были только лишь книжные полки.  
На полках лежали книги, свитки, манускрипты, пергаменты, восковые и глиняные таблички, а также несколько каменных табличек с выгравированными символами.  
Демон поставил книгу на полку и вышел.

  
**Лондон, 1980**

\- Хастур забрал книгу?!  
\- Эм, да. Он увидел её на моём столе и забрал, да. Вероятно, она выглядела достаточно зловеще для него, и он её захотел.  
\- Зловеще? "Хоббит"?  
\- Ага.

  
**Лондон, 2019**

Уставший молодой человек вошёл в магазин Азирафаэля.  
\- Простите, может быть, вы также покупаете книги?  
\- Доброе утро! Ну, это зависит от обстоятельств. Я определённо заинтересован в книгах с пророчествами, - тепло ответил Азирафаэль. Он был в чудесном настроении. С тех пор, как не случилось Апокалипсиса, а они сумели обдурить своё начальство, ни Небеса, ни Ад ни разу не показывались.  
\- Эм, - произнёс человек и потёр шею. - Как насчёт Терри Пратчетта?  
\- О, я люблю сэра Терри.  
Он правда любил, Пратчетт был настоящим художником слова, мастером историй. В магазине имелось несколько его книг. Конечно же, ангел отдал парочку Кроули, но, как обычно, они ему не понравились. Если память Азирафаэля ему не изменяла, в этот раз в качестве причины была задействована лама.  
\- Понимаете, я переезжаю и не могу забрать их с собой, и пытаюсь подсобрать денег, и...  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Азирафаэль и улыбнулся посетителю.  
К большому удивлению ангела, вместо привычных книг он получил несколько CD-дисков с записанными аудиокнигами. "Стража! Стража!" Терри Пратчетта. Однако, раз уж он согласился, он заплатил парню и забрал коробку дисков. Что ж, он ещё не делился с демоном именно этой работой писателя.

  
**Тем же вечером**

\- Ещё вина?  
\- Да, прошу. А у меня есть кое-что для тебя, - улыбнулся Азирафаэль.  
\- О, я... - Кроули медленно моргнул. - Диски?  
\- Да, это аудиокниги. Они читают книги вслух. Хотя тебе стоит быть осмотрительнее и не оставлять их в Бентли больше чем на пару недель. Если она всё ещё превращает всё что угодно в "Best of King".  
\- "Best of Queen"! Азирафаэль, ради всего плохого! - Кроули улыбнулся. - И да, она это делает, - нежно добавил он.

  
**Две недели спустя**

Азирафаэль был изумлён, когда однажды Кроули сказал:  
\- Он действительно хороший писатель, знаешь, тот парень Пратчетт. Мне нравится его чувство юмора. И мне нравится Ваймс, и ещё Витинари. Напоминает мне Макиавелли. Ты помнишь Макиавелли, ангел?  
Азирафаэль изумлённо смотрел на него с отпавшей челюстью.  
\- Ангел?  
\- Тебе понравилось?!  
Мозг Азирафаэля просто не мог осознать услышанного. Это было беспрецедентно! Неужели это наконец случилось?!  
\- Ну, да?  
\- Да, Витинари, да, Макиавелли, да, Ваймс, ДА!  
\- Ангел?  
\- "К ОРУЖИЮ"!!!  
\- Что?  
\- Это следующая книга Пратчетта про Стражу из цикла "Плоский мир", - он щёлкнул пальцами, и книга переместилась с полки в его руки. Он сунул её в ладони Кроули.  
Демон не взял её.  
\- Эм...  
\- Возьми её, прочти, пожалуйста. Я ждал шесть тысяч лет, пока найдётся книга, которую мы могли бы обсудить.  
\- О, так ты поэтому давал их мне? Ты хотел их обсудить?  
\- Да, - застенчиво ответил Азирафаэль.  
\- Ты никогда не говорил! Я этого не знал. Если бы знал, то заплатил бы кому-нибудь, чтобы мне их прочитали.  
\- Что?  
Кроули сглотнул.  
\- Мой дорогой?  
\- Послушай, ангел... Я не знаю, это из-за змеиных глаз или что-то не так у меня в мозгу, но... Мне трудно читать текст. Мне приходится очень сильно сосредотачиваться, чтобы делать это, и даже в этом случае бывает, что я читаю абзац и не понимаю, что только что прочёл, или голова начинает мутнеть и болеть. Даже читать документы для Ада после их написания было мучительно. Так что... Мне не нравится чтение. В смысле, чтение как таковое. Но аудиокниги - это правда удобно.  
Азирафаэль продолжал смотреть на Кроули.  
\- Но почему ты не говорил мне, мой дорогой?  
Кроули пожал плечами и отвёл взгляд, не желая признавать, что сделать это было бы слишком смущающе.  
\- Ты и сам мне не рассказывал, что хочешь обсуждать книги. Ты просто продолжал давать их мне.  
\- Да, ты прав, - ангел кивнул. - Но если бы я знал, я бы прочитал их тебе.  
\- Ну, ты всё ещё можешь это сделать. Я сохранил их все.  
\- Все? - улыбнулся Азирафаэль.  
\- Ага, лишь одну я отдал, это была "Божественная комедия". Эту книгу я и правда старался прочитать, раз уж она была про Ад, но отдал её Медичи. Но я укр... эм, выкупил её обратно у его сына, когда отец отправился в мир иной, - усмехнулся Кроули.  
Азирафаэль создал винные бокалы, вино, наполнил их и протянул один демону.  
\- За аудиокниги?  
Кроули улыбнулся.  
\- За аудиокниги.

  
**Лондон, 2019**

Соседи всегда считали мистера А.З. Фелла эксцентричным. Тем не менее, его магазинчик был довольно интересным - даже если он старался изо всех сил, чтобы не продать ни единой книги.  
С прошлого года там даже частенько видели огромную змею, шипевшую на всех желающих совершить покупку.  
Но самое последнее изменение в магазине было довольно оригинальным. Одна из книжных полок была выделена под коллекцию аудиокниг. Также не для продажи - казалось, змея защищает их особенно яро.  
Ещё там был CD-плеер, время от времени проигрывающий одну из аудиокниг.  
Частенько это оказывалась одна из книг Пратчетта.


End file.
